fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Madness
Mega Madness is a umbrella fighting game created by Collaterale1. It is Collaterale1's first umbrella game and the first installment of the Mega Madness series. Storyline It is the year 20XX, a new tournament suddley materilized from an unknown force called "MEGA MADNESS GOVERNATION". The goverment of the United Nations called Mario, Luigi and the heroes to investigate this mystery. It turns out none other than Scumocide, who collaborated with Azazel and he is responsable for the creation of the Tournament, he also pulled partecipants from other worlds to gather a large battle. The future of our world is now at the hands of the warriors! Gameplay The Gameplay is similar to Killer Instinct, but with the Cubits (from the Mixels) come into play. This game is a fighting genre with traditional combo based gameplay. It also have the new Cubit Mix Fusion with the new Cubit Meter. When your Cubit Meter is charged up halfway, you can choose one of the two other characters to mix into your Mix Form & when your Cubit Meter is fully charged, your character can mix with both other characters into a Powerful Max for an Ultra Combo, but this is optional if you want to peform an Ultra Combo in your Normal Form, Mix Form or your Max Form. Modes *Arcade Mode **Normal Mode ***Choose your Destiny (Number of Opponents) ****Novice (6) ****Beginner (Easy 7) ****Fighter (Normal 8) ****Master (Hard 9) ****Champion (Master 10) ****Legend (11) **Rivals Mode *Vs. Mode/Multiplayer Mode **Player vs COM **2 Player Mode **COM Vs. COM **All Out Brawl / Extended Mode (3-D Mode) ***3 Player Mode ***4 Player Mode ***COM VS. COM *Training Mode *Options **Subtitles On/Off **Difficulty Novice/Easy/Normal/Hard/Master/Legendary *Extra **Story Mode Cutscenes **Rival Mode Cutscenes **Colour Variant/Costume Vault **Custom Color Editor Storyline It is the year 20XX, a new tournament suddley materilized from an unknown force called "MEGA MADNESS GOVERNATION". The goverment of the United Nations called Jack and Patricia to investigate this mystery. It turns out none other than Scumocide, who collaborated with Azazel and he is responsable for the creation of the Tournament, he also pulled partecipants from other worlds to gather a large battle. The future of our world is now at the hands of the warriors! Gameplay The Gameplay is similar to Killer Instinct, but with the Cubits (from the Mixels) come into play. This game is a fighting genre with traditional combo based gameplay. It also have the new Cubit Mix Fusion with the new Cubit Meter. When your Cubit Meter is charged up halfway, you can choose one of the two other characters to mix into your Mix Form & when your Cubit Meter is fully charged, your character can mix with both other characters into a Powerful Max for an Ultra Combo, but this is optional if you want to preform an Ultra Combo in your Normal Form, Mix Form or your Max Form. Modes *Arcade Mode **Normal Mode ***Choose your Destiny (Number of Opponents) ****Novice (6) ****Beginner (Easy 7) ****Fighter (Normal 8) ****Master (Hard 9) ****Champion (Master 10) ****Legend (11) *Vs. Mode/Multiplayer Mode **Player vs COM **2 Player Mode **COM Vs. COM **All Out Brawl / Extended Mode (3-D Mode) ***3 Player Mode ***4 Player Mode ***COM VS. COM *Training Mode *Options **Subtitles On/Off **Difficulty Novice/Easy/Normal/Hard/Master/Legendary *Extra **Colour Variant/Costume Vault **Custom Color Editor Characters Those hidden characters can be unlocked by using their respective character. Stages *Mario's Stage - World 1-1 *Luigi's Stage - Luigi's Mansion *Green Goblin's Stage - New York *Monty Mole's Stage - Molemania *Mavis's Stage - Transylvania *ChanChan's Stage - Pokemon Stadium *Shen Woo's Stage - International Finance Centre *Uberhaxornova's Stage - TheCreatureHub Game Room *Unikitty's Stage - Cloud Cuckoo Land *John's Stage - John's House *Robo's Stage - Robotropolis *Tam Tam's Stage - Aztec Waterfalls *Cham Cham's Stage - Aztec Ruins *SpongeJack-X20's Stage - Bikini Laboratory Inc. *PatrickJack-X20's Stage - Outside Bikini Laboratory Inc. *Goku's Stage - World Martial Arts Tournament *Vegeta's Stage - The Plains *Unten's Stage - Fantendo World *Zerita's Stage - Factory *Jyazu's Stage - The Shrine *Puppet's Stage - Freddy's Pizzarea *Jesse's Stage - Maximum Mayhem *Reiko Hinomoto's Stage - Rumble Roses Ring *Kitana's Stage - The Courtyard *Angela's Stage - Altena *Vanossgaming's Stage - gm_construct *Wreedle Brothers' Stage - Plumbers' Base *Orgalorg's Stage - Negative World *Samurai Head's Stage - Tengurila *Android 16's Stage - Dr. Gero's Hidden Base *JonTron's Stage - Jon's Balcony *Juggernaunt's Stage - Construction Site *Goenitz's Stage - Temple of the Wind *Cyberdemon's Stage - Hell *R.O.B.'s Stage - Stack-Up *K' and Whip's Stage - Grand Cannon *Android 18's Stage - Cell Games *Ice Man's Stage - Antartic Base *Captain Falcon' Stage - Mute City *Magneto's Stage - Space Station *Birdie's Stage - The Bathroom *Firebrand's Stage - Graveyard *Huitzil and Pyron's Stage - Phantom Train *Metal Mario and Metal Luigi's Stage - Melee Battlefield *Congar's Stage - Midtown Park *Kineticlops' Stage - Atomic Island *Bowser's Stage - Bowser's Castle *Darkside's Stage - Destiny Island *Scumoside's Stage - Death Base Costumes These costumes can be unlocked by beating Arcade with a character. Some characters when wearing, alters their appearance. Most notably Goenitz who uses a female voice and appearance when wearing the costume. The most outnumbered amount of costumes is R.O.B. Azazel is the only character who did not recieve its costume. *Mario - Soccer Attire *Luigi - Soccer Attire *Green Goblin - Ultimate Green Goblin *Unikitty - Mad Unikitty *ChanChan - JigglyChan (Jigglypuff and Hitmonchan Fusion) *Monty Mole - Ground Man *Uberhaxornova - Gumby Outfit *John - 10th Doctor (Doctor Who) *Robo - Benimaru *Shen Woo - Jacketless *SpongeJack-X20 - Retro SpongeJack-100 *PatrickJack-X20 - Retro PatrickJack-434 *Goku - GT Outfit *Vegeta - Saiyan Saga Outfift *Unten - UNT3N *Zerita - Classic Zerita *The Puppet - Sad Puppet (Five Nights at Candy's) *Reiko Hinomoto - Rowdy Reiko *Kitana - MK9 Outfit/Reverent Queen *Vanossgaming - Owlman (Batman Outfit) *Wreedle Brothers - Plumbers Attire *Orgalorg - Giygas *Samurai Head - Tengu Mask *Ingrid - Midnight Bliss Outfift *Juggernaut - Ultimate Juggernaut *Goenitz - Goeniko *Cyberdemon - Doom 3 Outfift *Akuma - Shin Akuma *Android 16 - Damaged 16 *R.O.B. - Virtual Boy, Wii, DS, Wii U, 3DS, Gamecube, SNES (Int.), Super Famicon (Japan), NES (Int.), Famicon (Japan) *K' - Another K *Android 18 - Bikini *Ice Man - Captain N version *Captain Falcon - Original F-Zero Look *Magneto - X-Men Evolution Look *Q - Iron Mask *Birdie - Street Fighter 1 Look *Mavis - Frandre Scarlet *Firebrand - Armored Firebrand *Huitzil - Aztec Form *Whip - Soldier Outfift *Pyron - Fire Lord *Jyazu - Gozu, Mezu *Metal Mario - Neo Metal Mario *Metal Luigi - Neo Metal Luigi *Congar - Cyborg / Ice Form *Kineticlops - Amphibian *Bowser - Hammer Slam Bowser *Darkside - Anti-Sora inspired attire *Scumocide - Callisto *Azazel - N/A Cubit Power Forms Mix Forms Max Forms Soundtrack * Un-Gravitify - Opening Theme * ME!ME!ME! - Opening Theme (Japanese) * Deadpool Theme - Menu * Killer Instinct (Xbox One) Character Select Screen - Character Select * Splatoon Credits - Custom Color Editor * Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS - Super Mario 3D Land Theme - Mario's Theme/World 1-1 * Super Smash Bros for Wii U - Luigi's Mansion Theme - Luigi's Theme/Luigi's Mansion * Prologue - Mavis's Theme/Transylvania * The Lego Movie - Everything is Awesome!!! (Instrumental) - Unikitty's Theme/Cloud Cuckoo Land * Pokemon OR/AS - Battle! Rival - ChanChan's Theme/Pokémon Stadium * Namco X Capcom - DigDug II - Monty Mole's Theme/Molemania * Take a Trip to my House - Uberhaxornova's Theme/TheCreatureHub Game Room * Awake Road Again - Highway Stage - John's Theme/John's House * Crash Site Ruins - Robo's Theme/Robotropolis * Foreigner - Tam Tam's Theme/Aztec Waterfalls * Beast Girl - Cham Cham's Theme/Aztec Ruins * Tekken 2 - Jack-2 Theme - Man of Artificiality - SpongeJack-X20's Theme/Bikini Lab Inc. * Tekken 1/Tekken 2 - U.K. Theme/P-Jack Theme- Made of Stone - PatrickJack-X20's Theme/Outside Bikini Lab Inc. * Shine - Goku's Theme/World Martial Arts Tournament * Fly High - Vegeta's Theme/The Plains * Super Mario Bros. (DUBSTEP) - Unten's Theme/Fantendo World * Step: The Plain - Zerita's Theme/Factory * Tekken 3 - Jin Kazama's Theme - Jyazu's Theme/The Shrine * No Strings - Puppet's Theme/Freddy's Pizzarea * Asylum - Jesse's Theme/Maximum Mayhem * Look to the Sky - Reiko Hinomoto's Theme/Rumble Roses Rings * Royal Storm - Kitana's Theme/The Courtyard * Sacrifice - Angela's Theme/Altena * Vanoss Outro - Vanossgaming's Theme/gm_construct * Code Monkey - Wreedle Brothers' Theme/Plumbers' Base * Porky Means Business - Orgalorg's Theme/Negative World * Tengurila - Samurai Head's Theme/Tengurila * Tense Atmosphere - Android 16's Theme/Dr. Gero's Hidden Base * Jontron Theme Remix - JontTron's Theme/Jon's Balcony * Juggernaut - Juggernaut's Theme/Construction Site * Trash Head ~Spring Storm~ - Goenitz's Theme/Temple of the Wind * Heat Daze - Ingrid's Theme/Mini-Boss Battle * Doom 3 Main Theme - Cyberdemon's Theme/Hell * Akuma Theme - Akuma's Theme/Old Temple * Gyromite - R.O.B.'s Theme/Stack-Up * KD-0079+ - K' and Whip's Theme/Grand Cannon * C18 - Android 18's Theme/Cell Games * Ice Man (Arctical Adventure Remix) - Ice Man's Theme/Antartic Base * Mute City Remix - Captain Falcon's Theme/Mute City * Magneto - Magneto's Theme/Space Station * Birdie - Birdie's Theme/The Bathroom * Ghosts 'N Goblins - Firebrand's Theme/Graveyard * Pyron - Huitzil and Pyron's Theme/Phantom Train * The theme of Q - Q's Theme/Mini-Boss Battle * Sonic Generations - Rival Battle - Shadow (For True Story) - Metal Mario and Metal Luigi's Theme/Melee Battlefield * War of the Monsters - Mindtown Park, Century Airfield (Fight) - Congar's Theme/Midtown Park * War of the Monsters - Atomic Island (Fight) - Kineticlops' Theme/Atomic Island * Airship Theme (Super Mario Bros. 3) - Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Bowser's Theme/Bowser's Castle * Kingdom Hearts - Destiny's Force - Darkside's Theme/Destiny Island * Captain Commando - Final Boss - Scumoside's Intro Theme * Thor Hammer - Scumocide's Theme/Final Boss Theme * Azazel Temple - Azazel's Theme/Hidden Final Boss Battle * Exo - Rival Theme * Capcom Logo - Character Unlocked Theme * Results - Character Result 1 * Killer Instinct (2013) - Post Match - Character Result 2 * Heat Capacity - Hero Ending Theme * Tekken 4 Prologue - Neutral Ending Theme * Spacegodzilla Theme - Villain Ending Theme * Tekken 5 - Sparking- Credits Theme Trivia * Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Mega Madness (series) Category:Umbrella Games Category:Games